


A Tour...Of Autism Island

by CathyFeyr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism, Sorry Not Sorry, i wrote this in like 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyFeyr/pseuds/CathyFeyr
Summary: Just a look inside my head.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Tour...Of Autism Island

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while doing the dishes and bashed this out in a few minutes.

We begin our visit on Social Interaction Beach. Please remain wary of Overload Ocean-the tides and currents are highly unpredictable, and while we do have many lifeguards on hand, some are not correctly trained in recognising danger or proper rescue techniques.

After navigating Social Interaction, we move up to Unhealthy Eating Habits Village. Wander freely through No Appetite Alley, Overeating Overpass, Sugar Square, and Junk Food Junction. At six, you can observe the I Hate Veg parade.

Afterwards, we continue to Insomnia Borough. Enjoy such delights as Worrying Lane, the Existentialism Museum, and Embarrassing-Childhood-Memories-Only-I-Remember gift shop!

If the tour has tired you out, book a room at Lonely Outsider Inn. Dark and quiet rooms, hot chocolate, warm baths, and weighted blankets await. For entertainment, browse the library, fully stocked with books of interesting and obscure trivia.

Top off your visit with a trip to Miseryworld! Fantastic attractions include-  
o Emotional Rollercoaster-With manic highs and depressive lows, this is fun for all the family!  
o Pit Of Despair-Experience the crushing distress as you wait for help and understanding from friends that may never come!  
o Tilt-A-Weep-Cry at the drop of the hat, just because you’re having a horrible day! No one else will understand!  
And many more, such as the Mood Swings and the Self-Pity-Go-Round!

And as you sail away, remember-you just came for a visit. I have to live here!


End file.
